


Litost

by WizardDemigod



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: English is not my first language!, M/M, Sorry about that!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardDemigod/pseuds/WizardDemigod
Summary: Litost:“A state of torment created by the sudden sight of one’s own misery.”Perfect? That's far from it. The pain isn't over for Nico di Angelo and a happy ending is not something he'll get so easily.





	1. All was well

 

As soon as he entered the infirmary he felt overwhelmed. There was chaos everywhere, but really, what could he expect when the war was barely over? Momentarily, he lost the mop of blond hair that he was following. He scanned the place, only finding an empty bed in the most peaceful and lonely place inside the building, and next to it was the insistent healer.

 

Nico made his way over, now feeling dreadful about the situation, what good could he get inside the Infirmary? Plus, wouldn’t the wounded feel uncomfortable with his presence? But Reyna’s words made its way into his mind, he had two homes now, and he was no coward. 

 

“Alright, since you decided to come I will ask you to sit on the bed and get rid of that shirt.” 

 

“Is it really necessary?” 

 

“Yes, doctor’s orders.”

 

Reluctantly, he took off his shirt. It wasn’t exactly as if he had something against taking off his shirt if this was a regular visit to the doctor, but he knew exactly how bad he really was, he was like a zombie, he was malnourished and hurt.

 

“Nico…” Will exclaimed horrified “… what happened to you? What are this scratch-like wounds? Well, actually, these are way worse that scratches! What in Hades?! Who sutured these?! I need you to please tell exactly what happened, as well as how much did you eat?”

 

And that’s exactly why he didn’t want to take off his shirt, he knew he was in a bad state… he didn’t want to remember what happened during… when he was… down there.

 

“Listen… I really don’t want to talk about it. I didn’t eat much, I’m nauseous if I eat. And we were attacked by Lycaon in Portugal.”

 

“Alright… I will stitch these again, but first I’m going to disinfect and try to cure it as much as I can. Don’t move”

 

Everything else happened in a blur. Nico prefer to avoid the use of anesthesia, he couldn’t feel any more pain so it didn't matter. He concentrated on what he could feel around him… death but also life. Sadly, at least a third of the Infirmary’s patients would die, all would go to Elysium surely but he understood the pain that would inflict to their friends and family. 

 

“Nico! Nico are you even listening?”

 

“Huh? Sorry… I was distracted”

 

“I need your approval… I considered that it was for your benefit if you slept for the most part of these 3 days and –“

 

“No.”

 

“But why? I promise you that you won’t have any nightmares or anything –“

 

“I said no. I don’t want to be in any trance again, in a coma if you could call it like that so no, I refuse.”

 

“Oh, but it isn’t exactly a coma, I just want to give you a potion the Hecate Cabin prepared for me, is just a little help you don’t have any nightmare to wake you up before your reglamentary 8 hours of sleep. Trust me on this one, give it a try, if you still feel uncomfortable we’ll stop, yes?”

 

“I – uh, alright.”

 

After drinking the said potion everything went blurry and next thing he knew he was asleep.

 

* * *

 

He woke up early, the sun was barely rising. Every demigod was asleep, or so he thought. He heard a quiet crying. He stood up and went looking for the source of it. He found himself standing next to the bed of a little girl.

 

“Hey, ummm, are you alright?”

 

The girl looked at him with big, sad eyes.

 

“I – it hurts, it hurts so much.” she said while looking at her leg which was bended in a weird angle.

 

“How could they have left it like that?”

 

“They said they ran out of supplies, and I came to the infirmary very late and you know the sons of Apollo, after the sunset their powers are weaker.”

 

“I see, ummm, please don’t be afraid and don’t scream, I’ll try to repair it.”

 

“But aren’t you the son of Hades?”

 

“Yes, exactly, I work with bones.”

 

Nico placed both of his hands carefully on the girl’s leg and concentrated. He could feel two main fractures on the bone. He commanded the bones to line up to the correct way before connecting them again.

 

“There you go, all done”

 

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the most rebel patient that I ever had”

 

Both the girl and Nico turned to the newcomer, Will Solace already in a white doctor’s coat. 

 

“No more using your powers Death Boy, if you really want to get better that is. But if you ever want to help out later, when you are healthy then you are more than welcome!”

 

With a bright smile, Will gestured back towards Nico’s bed. 

 

“So, are you ready to your morning check-up?”

 

“Morning check-up?”

 

“Yes, I’ll check your wounds, apply medicine to them, sing an hymn to my father, take you to breakfast, make sure you get enough sunshine, and so on.”

 

“Well, at least you’re not keeping me here like a prisoner.”

 

Will gaped “How dare you?!” he said almost laughing “I’ll never keep you here. I’m still offended that you don’t feel completely at home here, so my mission here is to make you feel comfortable.”

 

Nico felt strange, again those stupid butterflies appeared in his stomach. He murmured a thank you. He wasn’t quite sure if Will heard him but he saw a small smile on the blond’s face.

 

“Well, let’s start, shall we?” 

 

Will took Nico’s hands examining him. He then let go, and moved on to the wolf-wounds in Nico’s arms, singing while he applied different ointments. He covered his arms in new bandages.

 

“All patched-up, ready to go?”

 

“What about your other patients?”

 

Will’s face turned serious all of the sudden “We can’t really do much more for them, it’s up to the fates now.” he said in a gloomy voice.

 

On that note, they left the Infirmary towards the dinning pavilion. Nico saw campers running, smiling but the atmosphere was still rather quiet and sad. Some of them trying to cope with the casualties. 

 

Nico tried not to think about it. He tried to be a little bit more positive. 

 

As they arrived for breakfast, he felt a pair of little arms hug him from behind. 

 

“Nico!”

 

“Hazel…” he returned the hug “I though you were in Camp Jupiter already!”

 

“Without saying goodbye? Who do you take me for? I heard you were going to spend some time recovering so I stayed behind for awhile. Before lunch Arion will take me to Camp Jupiter”

 

Hazel pulled her brother towards the Hades’ Table which was already invaded by Jason Grace and Piper McLean. Hazel, Nico and Will sat down, greeting them.

 

“Say, Will, how’s Nico doing in your professional opinion?” 

 

“Well, Jason, I think he should be glad to be alive.”

 

He couldn’t help it, he zoned out. The feeling of death was overwhelming. For days he helped with the funeral rites but it wasn’t just that. The Infirmary irradiated it. The grounds outside the camp were filled with bodies and dust from monsters. He could feel bodies buried under him. He normally wouldn’t be bothered by it, but after a war, well, let’s say your senses could get really fucked up. 

 

On the bright side, he remembered that now he had a home — or two, with the Romans. He didn’t feel alone anymore, he wasn’t okay but he was getting better. 

 

“— so Death Boy here shouldn’t use his powers, especially shadow-travel for awhile, unless he wants to turn into a shadow and die. Plus, I don’t know what exactly happened to him but he is in a pretty bad shape. Malnourished, touch-deprived, PTSD, insomnia, his lungs are filled with something I don’t recognize, wounds all over the place… anyways, the list goes on. And by the way, the point of breakfast is to eat food, not to play with it.”

 

Obviously the last comment was aimed at Nico, who only the realized he hadn’t touch his food. He then tried to but after just a few bites his stomach refused to accept anymore of it. The fruit and the gelatin were actually quite good, that didn’t stop his system from wanting to throw up. 

 

* * *

 

Back on his bed at the Infirmary, Will checked up the werewolf wounds frowning all the time. He then proceded with his back, still questioning the strange marks he had — why they were there? how did he get them? — but Nico wasn’t ready to talk about it. 

 

“Hey now, I need to want you, I’ll let you outside todays just because Hazel wanted to say goodbye but from now on, well until the three days are over, you are staying here. Doctor’s orders. Oh yeah, I’ll give you intravenous vitamins and minerals” Will then proceeded, with a radiant smile, to stab Nico’s arm with the most enormous needle ever.

 

“Whoa whoa whoa, what do you think you’re doing, Solace?!”

 

“I told you, vitamins and minerals. What do you think intravenous means?”

 

With just an eye-roll as protest, the son of Hades didn’t interrupt his treatment anymore.

 

* * *

 

When he woke up he had a taste of gelato and the smell of the venetian canals. He looked around and the Infirmary was buzzing with Apollo kids healing everyone they could. Plenty of the previous occupied beds where empty, and he had a feeling that some of the kids had passed away, he could feel it. There was a particular patient — daughter of Nike — who was about to die, but the healers refuse to stop healing her, it was causing her soul exhaustion. 

 

Discretely he walked towards her, ignoring the perplexed looks of everyone around her bed.

 

“You took your time, di Angelo”

 

“How… I mean, you know who I am?”

 

“Don’t be silly, everybody knows. Anyways, can you please tell these morons the obvious so they can back off and let me say goodbye to the rest of my cabin?”

 

“I…” he turned to the hoard of healers “Just let her go”

 

They started to protest, to the right to heal her, the she is a patient. He couldn’t have it anymore. The temperature started to decrease and the room became quiet.

 

“I said to let her go. I can’t believe that being healers you are so egoistical not to let a patient say goodbye. You can’t save everyone, death is necessary and then it’s time for a soul to go, it will happen one way or another. So back off.”

 

He then proceeded to walk back to his bed, with his vitamins attached to his arm. He was feeling dizzy. He was about to fall just in front of his bed when a pair of hot —as in radiating warmth— arms steadied him. 

 

“Jeez, di Angelo, I was about to bring you food.” a voice commented behind him. 

 

After eating half of his meal, and going through his every-8-hours check ups. He was confronted by a pair of bright blue eyes.

 

“Can you please explain why you had the need to freeze my brothers?” with a brow raised and the rhythmical tap of Will’s flip-flop, the healer seemed annoyed, tense, waiting for an explanation.

 

“It wasn’t a need Solace, they were torturing her. You see, she was about to die, she only wanted to say goodbye and your brothers kept her from doing so. I know that is you job to be stubborn and not let the patient die but there was no saving. Not this time. if you were about to die wouldn’t you want to say one last goodbye to the people close to you?” 

 

“I… I guess you are right. But next time I would prefer these matters treated differently. Just tell me before taking action, I’m a counselor after all.”

 

He knew what he was doing, pushing people away. It’s not like he didn’t like Will Solace, it’s just difficult to trust. Back in the morning, the blond was happy and bossy but after today’s patients dying he lost his spark. And Nico was no help at all. He snap, scared Will’s brothers and sisters, and then took it out on Apollo’s son. He wasn’t being fair, he crossed a line there. But he couldn’t find a moment to apologize. 

 

He was left to his own during the afternoon, so he used his time to take yet another nap.

 

“So where were you?” Will demanded. He was wearing a green surgeon’s shirt with jeans and flip-flops, which was probably not standard hospital protocol. 

 

“What do you mean?” Nico asked. 

 

“I’ve been stuck in the infirmary for, like, two days. You don’t come by. You don’t offer to help.”

 

“I… what? Why would you want a son of Hades in the same room with people you’re trying to heal? Why would anyone want that?”

 

“You can’t help out a friend? Maybe cut bandages? Bring me a soda or a snack? Or just a simple How’s it going, Will? You don’t think I could stand to see a friendly face?”

 

Well, he guessed he fucked up the “friendly face” thing. 

 

* * *

 

When he opened his eyes again it was already dark. There was a club-sandwich next to his bed. He munched as much as he could. Nico also noticed that his bandages around his arms were new so someone must’ve changed them.

 

Everything was quiet now. It was sort of peaceful — well if you ignored the death feeling. Until, a bunch of undistinguishable swearing came from the office at the back, interrupting the night’s beautiful 4’33’’ composition ([Wikipedia --> 4'33''](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/4'33'')' [ YouTube --> 4'33''](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JTEFKFiXSx4))  

 

He perceived a lot of frustration coming from said office, so against his better judgment he went to see what was going on. 

 

Nico noted that the door creaked.

 

“You know that curiosity killed the cat?” Will said under a bunch of boxes

 

“Yes. But satisfaction brought him back.” 

 

“So… welcome to the office, where my siblings leave everything scattered around, making me drop everything over me. What bring you here?”

 

“I… well I heard you cursing but— Ummm actually, I wanted to apologize”. He mumbled.

 

“What about?” 

 

He looked up to see Solace’s face of confusion.

 

“Well I… I overstepped. I shouldn’t have done that and I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that… I— Anyways I just wanted to say sorry.”

 

“My, my. Is Nico di Angelo, mighty son of Hades, the most stubborn and dense demigod in existence apologizing?” 

 

“Should I feel offended by your amusement?”

 

“No! Oh gods! That wasn’t what I meant. Well, apology accepted, though my siblings weren’t in their best behavior. We — uh well, we’re having a rough days. You should go back to sleep. Remember? Resting and getting better is the whole point of the 3 days.”

 

“I’m not exactly tired. I slept through most of the day. Plus I remember you said you need with cutting bandages, right?”

 

“Well, now that you mention it, and since I know this time I won’t be able to convince you to sleep…”

 

They stablished themselves around a desk cutting bandages in a confortable silence. The only thing they could here was the tick tock of the clock marking the minutes go by. After a an hour the were almost done.

 

“What you said before,” Will interrupted, “about dead being necessary… It isn’t that we don’t exactly understand it’s just… at least for me, is the only thing I am good fighting. I am useless with a bow, can’t swing a sword properly… So yeah. I mean, I get it… I can’t stop it overtime. Not only here in the Infirmary or when I’m healing on the battle field, some deaths are meant to happen like—“

 

“Like Octavian. That’s where you were trying to get at, right?” the blond boy nodded “I really can’t believe that you are not scared or freaked out about me when I let it happen.”

 

“You let it happen? I will now remind you that I was there too, it wasn’t exactly your decision alone. It was our decision.”

 

After that conversation, just as they finished with their task, Nico said goodbye and retired to his bed. He couldn’t evade uncomfortable conversations forever but it wasn’t the time, he wasn’t ready. He never had that kind of talks. To the only one he conversed about unpleasant topics willingly was with Hazel. The others found out the truth by accident — not that he was complaining, now they were friends because of that— Jason found out about his pain just because of Cupid, Reyna and Coach Hedge just because… well, he didn’t want to remind that he killed someone. 

 

* * *

 

The morning of his third day at the Infirmary was rather uneventful. He was able to eat half of his breakfast without wanting to throw up. He napped, had his injuries looked at and napped again. 

 

By lunch, Jason and Piper stopped by.

 

“Hey, you are looking better” Jason enthusiastically mentioned.

 

“Yeah, I took some sort of potion the first day and slept through it all, but yesterday I didn’t have any nightmares so I’m good.”

 

“Hey Nico” Piper tentatively said. “So, I hear from Jason here that you plan on staying. I am glad you are. Well, I uh — during the Argo, Hazel commented that you were just traveling around so, I’m happy you found a reason to stay. Anyways, before Jason embarks you into serious business talking I wanted to ask two little things.” she waited to see if she hadn’t overstepped. 

 

“Ask away” Nico said trying to soften is voice as much as he could.

 

It seems that the voice thing worked because Piper looked more relaxed “So, when was the last time you cut you hair and do you mind if I cut it?”

 

Nico just lost it, he began to laugh. Jason and Piper stared at him as if he had suddenly grown another head. 

 

“I’m sorry, it’s just I thought you were going to ask something more serious since you were really tense when you arrived. Ummm, to be completely honest I don’t remember the last time I even bothered to look at myself in a mirror. And, well I guess you could cut it a bit, I don’t mind.” 

 

Piper must have find his comment hilarious because she laughed too. She proceeded to shorten his hair, allowing him to see with much more ease. (Yes, it was that long on the front). 

 

As mentioned before, Jason started talking about the shrines he wanted to construct. He asked what he knew about minor Underworld gods, and expressed that he thought it would be good to build a shrine for Hades too, even though he wasn’t exactly a minor god. 

 

Just before dinner they finally agreed most of the detail for the shrines. Jason said he was also going to consult details with Annabeth and Malcom, so they could properly design them. 

 

“Death Boy”

 

“Would you please stop calling me that, Solace?”

 

He lifted his gaze to find a warm smile and dinner in front of him. 

 

“You look better like that, but I actually think an under-cut would look even better”

 

“An under… what?”

 

“It’s just a style for your hair. Anyways, I think it’s time to remove the bandage on your arms and let your injuries breath.” Will proceeded to do as he said. “So, yesterday you practically ran away, is… everything okay?”

 

“I—uh, yeah. I mean, I’m just not ready to talk about the war per se. But, I’m fine—we’re fine.” 

 

“Great! Well, talking about something else, I sense that rest has done you good, I don’t feel you fading but you are not allowed to use your powers just yet, you hear me?”

 

“Yes, mom” Will just gapped at this one comment.

 

“How dare you?!” they both shared a laugh. 

 

“So, ummm, may I ask you something?” Nico pried.

 

“Yeah, sure, anything.”

 

“I know I said I didn’t want to talk about the war but… while we were discovered at the onagers, you said that people would like to be my friends. Why? Why would you say that?”

 

At this Will sat on Nico’s bed. “Well, the first example I can come around is when we saw you by Thalia’s Tree. I remember Lou Ellen said Hi. You’re Nico, right? I’ve heard a lot about you. She didn’t seem scared of you, did she? Let me tell what happened at camp after you ran away the first time. You see, Percy told us you ran into the forest and Chiron and the head counselors back then made parties to look for you. I was to young to go but I remembered they looked for you for at least a month and you didn’t show up. We thought you were dead.” The healer took a deep breath.

 

“Cecil was my only friend back then, We decided to spy on the counselors’ meeting. We then find out what had happened. About your sister, and I’m really sorry about that.”

 

“It’s okay” Nico said in a really gloomy-serious kind of way. 

 

“After I started talking to other campers, most of them older than me, they wondered sometimes about you. What had happened to that small talkative and curious kid. Cecil and the Hermes cabin were the ones who talked about you the most. But then the Labyrinth happened and BOOM! You were here again, and most of us were relieved that you were alive! You survived. And then gone again. Percy again was the one who informed us where were you that whole time. What you had to survive on your own. I was, personally, preoccupied but at the same time I was in owe— I mean, you were so young and against all odds you survived to the unimaginable. You became so powerful— but at what cost? The brief time you were here you seemed changed, not a single bit of the happy boy was left behind. You were hurting. The little kids kept asking us why were you so sad and why the grass died around you.” Will had to clear his throat before continuing. 

 

“Anyways, the campers kept wondering and talking about you from time to time. We had almost lost hope that we had any chance beating Kronos and then, again, you showed up with back up, to give us new hope. I know you must not remember but I was there, heartbroken, many of my siblings were gone, I was trying to save injured campers and an empusa was about to attack me when a black blade cut her and she disappeared. You saved my life back then.” Nico was unable to meet Will’s gaze. 

 

“After the Titan war you started to build Hades cabin and then puff. The next day you were gone again. Obviously after the Percy-crisis you returned from time to time to inform of you findings. And the you dare to jump down there without considering anyone! At least, when we found out I freak out! I really thought you had run out of luck. And yet, here we are again. At the end of another war. You, again, were a key player in this because we couldn’t have won without your aid. And then you have the freaking nerve to say you are not wanted! Jeez you are blind!” After a moment of silence, the son of Apollo spoke again.

 

“Well, please say something.”

 

“I had a reason to run away… I will not tell you, at least not now. It’s kind of private. But aside from that, people on the street run away from me when I’m angry or sad or feeling any particular negative strong emotion—which is most of the time. Here at camp I heard rumors of some campers being afraid of me. The nature spirits also turn around and flee from me. The only pegasus who isn’t that afraid of me is Blackjack but Percy had to talk to him before he even dared to come close to me. I was hurting also, because of Bianca. I miss her every single day of my life. I— well, do you know that I am not from the modern day?”

 

“‘kay, first of all, about the rumors of campers being afraid, it’s not about you, its about your powers and if I’m being honest there are people that are afraid of Jason, Thalia, Percy and Hazel as well. But if there’s still that worry on your mind let me tell you that after what Reyna told us, what you did, everything you gave up for all the demigods… You are accepted here. And okay, what do you mean by modern times?”

 

“I was born around the 30’s, I think. I don’t quite remember. Just, being thrown into the modern world isn’t something easy either. And, after my accident down there during the war, memories of my past have been coming back but i don’t know if I’m grateful or not. I miss my reality, most of it. My family… I have none aside from Hazel of course. I have a lot to take in. Now I know I’m not alone, but it isn’t easy."

 

Will took Nico’s hand in his “I know that must have been difficult. I hope you know I’m your friend. And, I know you have been told this enough but I’m really glad you stayed.”

 

Nico had that stance tingly sensation on his hand, the one Will holder with such determination. They kept talking about unimportant things until Nico finally fell asleep. Miraculously, he didn’t have nightmares. 


	2. Trouble isn't over

It was month from his 3-days at the infirmary. He had slowly adapted to camp. Due to most of camp’s most experienced fighters (and the fact he had trained with different heroes during his time during his time at the Underworld) he was stuck giving the sword-fighting class. He didn’t mind though. Will’s point was proven again and again. He was wanted. The children were just curious about him. Of course this didn’t mean everything was sweet and perfect… there were come that didn’t accepted him, but he tried his best to forget about it. 

 

Jason and Piper parted to California, Percy and Annabeth went back to New York for their senior year. Travis went for college as well as Clarisse and Chris. Anyways, the status quo at camp was changing due to different kinds of leadership. 

 

Right now, he was packing up, it was September and he missed his sisters already. He wasn’t shadow-traveling though. Will forbade him. In fact, the healer was coming with him. Just as Will wanted, they were becoming great friends. 

 

There was a knock on the door and the sunny happy-go-lucky aura told him it was Will.

 

“Come in!”

 

“Death Boy you take way too much time!” Yup, after a month Nico wasn’t able to make him stop using that awful nickname.

 

“Hello, how are you? I’m fine, thank you for asking.” 

 

“Sorry! It’s just my first time outside the camp for years! Obviously not counting the battle of New York, but still!”

 

“Fine, let’s go. I’m done packing” 

 

Obviously Will ran up as fast as he could to the hill were there was a black SUV and Jules-Albert waiting for the demigods. After a few minutes Nico catches up.

 

“Really existed aren’t you?”

 

“You have no idea!”

 

* * *

 

After hours searching through the radio while Will tried to update Nico to the latests hits they finally slept. 

 

Nico was back at the Underworld, dreaming for the first time in a month. There were warriors everywhere. His father was dressed on his obsidian black armor. Persephone was at his side, fighting alongside him. There was Thanatos also, and Hecate, and even Charon. Every single deity that called the Underworld home was fighting for dear life. The place was a mess.

 

The battle was gruesome to say the least. It was taking place besides Hades’ palace near the entrance to Tartarus. There were all kinds of monsters; the keres were the most abundant ones which was preoccupying. There were Titans vs. Titans. Gods covered on ichor. The fields of Asphodel were strangely empty, like the souls were sent somewhere else. A hoard of hellhounds fought fiercely and merciless. 

 

“Son, the fight is not over.” 

 

He woke up covered in sweat after Hades’ warning. He was worried and there was nothing he could do about it. He was in no shape to fight, he was still recovering. He barely started to not look malnourished just underweight. Lycaon’s wounds hadn’t closed completely. And most importantly he was still at risk of beginning to fade if he used his powers again. Lost on his mind, he didn’t notice the worrying gaze of the blue eyed boy.

 

“Nico… are you alright?”

 

“I… not exactly. I dreamt, but it was a message. It concerns Hazel so, for now, I think I’ll keep it to myself.”

 

The didn’t talk much after that, it was still dark outside. Will went back to sleep but it took longer for the Ghost King, still thinking how much time the Underworld had left. 

 

* * *

 

He was feeling good. He didn’t dare to open his eyes but something felt really good. 

 

“Nico… Death Boy… hey! Wake up”

 

As he fully regained his consciousness he noted the he was using Will as a pillow, and said demigod was playing with his hair as if nothing happened. It was sending electric currents down his spine. He still decided that he wasn’t entirely ready to ponder on why he had that reaction whenever Will somehow took his hand, force hugged him, check up his vitals… 

 

He sat up, trying to hide his slightly blushed face.

 

“Where are we?”

 

“We are on Chicago I think.” 

 

“Really? This is so gonna be a long, long trip.”

 

* * *

 

After 14 hours they finally reached Denver.

 

“I need to get out of this car.” complained Nico. 

 

“Yeah, I need to eat something and walk a bit. I don’t feel my legs anymore.”

 

“Jules-Albert please stop at the next McDonald’s, would you?”

 

Will raised an eyebrow “McDonald’s? Really?! You know how harmful to your body is that kind of food?”

 

“Please, of course I know how dangerous it is! But I still like it. Or do you have a better idea?” 

 

Nico sitted with his Happy Meal looking suspiciously to anything and anyone who dared come close to him. He glared at the people and naturally irradiated an aura of death.

 

“What’s wrong? Ain’t we supposed to be safe now that the war is over?” exclaimed Will as he sat down right in front of Nico. 

 

“I don’t now, I guess it’s just that I got used to monsters attacking me. We can never be too cautious. Plus, I just know the peace can’t last forever. We can’t just wander around without weapons like mortals. We will be hunted forever.”

 

* * *

 

Nico surprisingly have a nightmare. He knew it was the middle of the night and would arrive to Salt Lake City during the early morning. But he couldn’t help to freeze in terror as the shadows took over his vision. Everything was night and the he smelled. He knew where he was just because of the sulfuric odor. The temperatura que really high, like being inside a stew. 

 

He was standing at the Drakon Swamp outside Damasen’s hut, it was a relief seeing him safe, together with Bob and Small Bob. They were injured, but alive. Then the scene changed and now he was at the Underworld again. The small army looked tired, devastated, exhausted both physically and mentally. It was a torment to see them like that. Dead heroes were helping the deities. Achilles was charging with a group of undead warriors. The first Perseus was there too, and Theseus. He even recognized some of the dead campers from both the Titan and the Giant wars. It was unfair, to keep fighting even though they earned their peace. 

 

“They’ll die, son of Hades, they will all die.”

 

Nico woke up with a muted scream on his mouth. Will seemed to have been shaking him to consciousness. He recognized the pink like sky as a sign they’ve arrived their destination. Still, he felt dismayed. It was only a month and everything threatened to fall apart again. Or maybe it never stopped falling apart, maybe it just continued. His cheeks were full of dried tears and his eyelids felt a bit heavy and sore. 

 

“I know you don’t like to be insisted upon talking, but Death Boy, it’s not healthy to keep it bottle up—“

 

“I know, I know… Believe me, they are not good news. I feel so tired of this, everything keeps falling apart. The place that from time to time ended up being home for me is in danger, and with it, the people I love. And I can’t help them, I’m still weak. I’m stuck teaching campers how to fight when I can’t even defend myself without passion out from the effort! And I know that with time I’ll be alright but that’s exactly what I don’t have.”

 

“Neeks, I promise that we’ll figure this out together, but as you said right now we’re not of use. The more you rest the better you get. Everything will be fine at the end. I just know.”

 

Nico didn’t even protested when the older pulled him into a hug. Soothing words were whispered, until the son of Hades slept again. 

 

* * *

 

As usual, the both stopped to eat something, go to the restroom, walk a bit and were gone before the monsters got their scent. The weren’t talkative. The dread of the nightmare still lingered. 

 

Nico was grateful for not having nightmares this time. He actually woke up in a good mood. During the last part of their trip Will and Nico chatted about anything, continued their search for music that Nico just had to listen to, played Mythomagic (Well, Nico crushed Will, but that was expected). Even watch Disney Hercules.

 

“This is so inaccurate. I mean, since when my dad is like a blue candle and has a sense of humor? And what about Zeus? He isn’t a kind and loving guy! No no no, I just can’t with this. Nope.”

 

“Oh come on! The songs are fabulous and you have to admit it!”

 

“Fine! I’ll give you that but the rest is trash!”

 

“You weren’t saying that moments ago when Phil was singing his song. You almost fell over laughing your ass off.”

 

“Can’t help it, he is much like Coach Hedge! I mean, do you imagine him signing? Oh gods! It’s just hilarious!” 

 

The boys spent that evening laughing at the inaccuracies of different greek-related movies, occasionally talking about Zeus’ most ridiculous affairs and how they totally should tell Piper to tell her dad to make a movie about it. 

 

Gradually, both of them secluded themselves into their own minds, each watching the trees go by through their respective windows. Time passed, probably hours since it was pitch dark outside, but neither fell asleep.

 

“Hey, Will” Nico caught the blond’s attention “I guess I never really thanked you.”

 

“Thanked me? Why?” Will’s face actually resembled a confused labrador.

 

“I — this isn’t easy to talk about, I’m not used to spontaneous heart talk but, you really went out of you way to make me feel welcome. You organized a bonfire for me, for gods’ sake! You recommended me for the sparring class, you let me help you healing broken bones, you included me on the plans you had with your friends, you made me bond with your friends that now are my friends… Just… Thank you.”

 

Will was speechless, he knew Nico must’ve though about that for awhile and took a great effort to pronounce the words he just had said. 

 

“Death Boy, I told you, I really really wanted to be friends with you, you big dork.” he embraced the son of Hades into a tight hug. At the beginning it was difficult to get Nico to accept any physical contact more than necessary but eventually he made the touch-deprived Ghost King accept occasional signs of affection without freaking out. 

 

As if by magic, or just a very well timed chance, on the very same embrace  they were both demigods took a trip to the realm of dreams just a few hours before they had to reach their destination. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments are feedback are welcome :)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I see you survived the very beginning of the story. Now, Nico and Will won't get magically together. I refuse to believe that. Nico is way insecure and has to fully accept himself first. I think this is the pretty part of the story, no big problems around — All is well. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for taking your time to read through this. Any comments will be very much appreciated :)


End file.
